1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stressed reinforcing tendons for structures, for example concrete structures and structures having stays constituted by stressed tendons. The invention also relates to such a structure including a stressed reinforcing tendon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reinforcing tendon, e.g. in prestressed concrete, consists of at least one stressed element e.g. steel strand wire or bar. By strand we mean an element composed of a plurality of individual wires (usually 7 or 19, with one of the wires providing a central core around which the others are wound helically). At the so-called live end of the tendon, these stressed elements are anchored in an anchoring body, usually a plate, after being stressed by a jack applied at the live end. Various devices are used to anchor the elements, examples being (a) frusto-conical split wedges surround the element and lodged in frusto-conical bores in the anchoring plate, (b) so-called button heads which are swaged or otherwise fixed onto the end of the element projecting through the anchoring plate and (c) in the case of bar, a nut engaging a screwthread on the bar.
Reference is made to GB-A-2,095,302 to give an example of an anchorage for a stressed tendon.